Your Gallant Gala Prince
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: The Grand Galloping Gala is the night when dreams come true. And Spike's dream is to go with and woo the beautiful Rarity. But he's a baby dragon, not a stallion. Well for one night only, that's all about to change.


_**Hey all! Nope, not a brony, a pegasister. But I love Friendship is Magic as much as any brony. And I've always thought that Spike's crush on Rarity was so adorable. But he's a dragon, a baby one at that. So for one night and one night only, that's all about to change…**_

* * *

Of all the ponies in attendance at the Grand Galloping Gala, there was nopony more hopeful to have the best night ever than Rarity.

She took in the splendor of her surroundings with excitement and admiration. Finally, she would be among sophisticated aristocrats and regal glamorous party guests held in very high esteem. She glanced down at her formal attire. The fashionable white pony hoped her gown and tiara were regal enough to catch the attention of and impress the illustrious noblecolts and dutchesses.

And most importantly, Prince Blueblood.

She planned on running into him and having him fall head over hooves for her. It was going to be a splendid night of dancing and romancing. And soon, he would sweep her off her feet and become her husband. And she would be royalty! The thought made her prance in delight as she and her friends trotted up the castle steps.

"Oh I can't wait to talk with the Princess!" Twilight squealed. "I have so many friendship lessons to discuss with her."

As the others simply cantered, Pinkie Pie practically hopped. "Well I'm going to have the most fun and party, party, party! It's gonna be the best, no! The most incredible, no, the awesomest party ever! Those ponies haven't partied until they've seen the party pony that I am!"

"Shoot," said Applejack. "Ya'll have fun with yer fancy dancin' and party fun. Ah'm gonna go set up shop in the courtyard over yonder. Hopefully I can drum up some profit for Sweet Apple Acres."

Rainbow Dash let her wings do the work as she flew up to the entrance. "Yea, that's fine. Do what you guys want. I'm gonna go see if I can get an audience with the Wonderbolts. One moment of their time and they'll see I'm the best flyer in all of Equestria!" She tilted her head up arrogantly. "They'll practically be begging me to join them!"

Fluttershy was already far off in the garden, making acquaintance with the birds and woodland creatures scurrying about.

As she and her friends entered the grand ballroom, gushing about the great time they were about to have at the gala, Rarity just dreamed of dancing with her handsome prince. As she thought up what she would say when meeting Prince Blueblood for the first time, a certain purple dragon ran up beside her, looking up at her.

"What are you planning on doing tonight, Rarity?" Spike asked.

She looked down at him and smiled. "Well Spike, tonight I am going to do what I've been looking forward to doing for ages now. I am going to dance and be with my true love."

Spike adjusted his bowtie on his tuxedo. "Really?"

She nodded, her deep azure eyes sparkling. "Prince Blueblood and I were made for each other." She sighed dreamily.

"Prince Blueblood?" Spike asked with a bit of shock and disappointment in his tone.

"Of course!" said Rarity. "He's charming, he's handsome, he's sophisticated, he's royal. He's simply everything I've ever wanted!"

Spike frowned as his eyes fell to the floor. "Oh," he mumbled.

"Is something the matter my little Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked.

Spike looked up and his heart raced as he looked into her eyes. She smiled and batted her long lashes, entrancing him.

Spike smiled back. "No," he lied. "I'm just…not sure what I'll be doing tonight."

Rarity nuzzled him in a playful manner. "Oh my darling Spike, you can do whatever you want. This is the Grand Galloping Gala! This is the place where dreams come true!" She scanned the crowd of ponies and colts and suddenly caught sight of a certain prince making his way outside to the gardens. "Have fun," she said, already walking away. "Wish me luck Spike," she called over her shoulder. "Tonight I may get the pleasure of dancing with the stallion of my dreams."

Spike watched the beautiful stylish pony gallop away. He only wished that stallion could be him.

* * *

As he made his way to the punch table, he glumly poured a glass. He watched all the couples talking and laughing. Some were dancing, others were just enjoying being with one another.

After seeing enough of the nuzzling couples and ponies having fun, the little dragon sighed and trudged out of the ballroom. He decided to take a little walk. He soon found himself outside on a bridge, staring down into his reflection in the pond below.

About this time, he imagined Rarity and Prince Blueblood had met and were making casual conversation, possibly flirting.

If only he too were a stallion. And were a bit older. He would be everything Rarity wished for, if only he was her kind. If only…

"Hey kid," came a voice.

Spike's head snapped up to see a colt he'd never met walking towards him. He was light beige and had a silvery mane. "Why the long face?" asked the stranger.

Spike shrugged. "I can't be with the girl I love."

"Aw, and why is that?" the colt asked, cocking his head to one side.

"She's a pony, and I'm a dragon," answered Spike in a melancholy voice. "She's also a little older than I am."

The beige colt put a hoof to his chin. "Hmm…I see your problem. Well, perhaps I could help with that?"

Spike scoffed. "Right. What are you, a magician?"

The colt had a gleam in his brown eyes. "Somethin' like that."

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"What's your name, kid?" the colt asked with a smile.

"Spike," the dragon replied.

"Well Spike, I'm Prestidge. And tonight, I'm gonna help you out."

"Really?" Spike asked, his eyebrows raising in astonishment. "H-how?"

Prestidge gestured with his head. "I'll show ya. Just come with me."

* * *

As Prestidge led Spike away from the garden, Rarity was just entering the lush environment. She looked around frantically. The crowd had blocked her way as she tried to follow Blueblood, and she'd lost sight of him. But her eyes lit up when she spotted him near a few rosebushes. She smoothed her dress out and fixed her curls before trotting over elegantly in his direction.

She then played it cool as she wandered closer, acting as if she hadn't even noticed him. But ever so slightly quickened her trot.

"I can't lose him, I can't!" She said to herself. "He's everything I imagined!"

The wind rustled his majestic golden mane. The stallion was absolutely dashing.

"Even better than I imagined," Rarity said aloud in an impressed tone.

As Rarity pretended to stop and smell the roses nearby, Blueblood finally looked in her direction and gave her a suave smile. "Well hello," he said to her. "I am Prince Blueblood."

Rarity tilted her head to one side and batted her lashes. "I am Rarity," she introduced herself, hoping she didn't sound too anxious. She looked over to a red rose in full bloom. "Oh my, what a lovely rose!"

"You mean, this rose?" Blueblood asked, plucking the rose using his teeth.

Rarity smiled brightly but her smile disappeared when he saw the stallion place the rose near his lapel. "Thank you," he said haughtily. "It goes with my eyes."

She frowned awkwardly. That wasn't exactly what she was hoping he'd do with that rose. No matter, she would still enjoy the night with him. He would show his chivalrous side sooner or later. At least, she hoped he would.

* * *

Over the course of the evening, Rarity kept her spirits up, but found her prince wasn't as charming as she'd imagined after all. He never once acted like a gentlestallion, sometimes even acting as if she wasn't there at all. She was starting to understand why the girls didn't exactly flock to him.

As she and her not so valiant steed date returned to the ballroom, another guest was making his way back inside as well. A purple stallion with a spiky green mane and bristly green tail. He looked to his haunches to even see a cutie mark: a scroll with a quill pen. He was still sporting his partial tuxedo.

_Not bad, _he thought to himself. He looked over to see the lovely Rarity standing next to a strapping white stallion. She didn't appear to be having a good time at all; in fact, she looked like she was having a dreadful night.

The purple stallion watched as an argument ensued between the two.

"Well I was hoping you'd ask me to dance, but I guess you don't dance either?" Rarity asked in a grumble.

"Hmph! I don't lower myself to such trivial festivities as dancing, Miss Rarity," the arrogant prince answered.

"But there are plenty of debutantes and royals dancing," Rarity pointed out.

Blueblood scoffed, lifting his snout high in the air. "And I would rather die than associate with those of the hoi polloi."

Rarity shot him a look of disgust. "Is there anything you _do_ like to do?"

"Yes," he retorted with a glare. "I like being accompanied by women who _don't_ ask stupid questions. And you've asked quite a few tonight."

Rarity's mouth fell open. "Here I thought you were a gentleman. You're not a gentleman at all. Why you…you're nothing but a royal jerk!"

Blueblood sneered at her, flaring his nostrils. "Well, I refuse to stand here and be belittled by a commoner like you! You obviously have no respect for royalty!" he waved a hoof at her. "Get out of my sight," he ordered harshly.

"Fine!" she yelled, stamping her hooves within her glass slippers. She turned and galloped out of the ballroom. When she reached the front steps outside, she sat down and her lips began to tremble. This had been the worst night ever. And she'd never been treated so horribly by a guy before. Especially among elegant party guests. It was so humiliating.

Behind her she heard the soft clip-clop of hooves. "Rarity?"

She turned her head to see a quite handsome stallion looking at her in concern. His coloring reminded her of her little Spikey.

"Wh-who are you? Have we met?" she asked shakily, feeling a few tears welling up in her eyes.

He sat down beside her. "Rarity, it's me. Spike."

Her eyes widened in perplexity. "Wh…Spike?"

She looked closely at his emerald green eyes and gasped. "But…you…how?" she asked.

Spike took one of his hooves, that he was still getting used to having, and wiped away her tears. "I ran into a magician of sorts. He turned me into a stallion, but only for the remainder of the gala. Crazy I know."

She looked at him in amazement. He was now slightly taller than her, and even had a faintly deeper voice than he once did. But there was no denying that it was Spike in stallion form.

She cocked her head. "Why did he do that?"

Spike shrugged. "This_ is_ the night when dreams come true, after all. And my dream is to be your date tonight."

Rarity's eyes grew wide. "My date?"

He nodded and smiled. "I've always thought you were the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria." She blushed at the compliment as he continued. "And I wanted you to have a great time tonight, but that prince guy you're with is a real jerk and is keeping that from happening."

Rarity scoffed. "I'm realizing that myself. It's been a simply awful night."

"Rarity," Spike murmured. "You don't deserve to be hurt like that." He stood up and offered her one of his front hooves. "The gala's not over yet. Let me be your date tonight. Let me show you the wonderful time you imagined having. What do you say?"

Rarity looked up at him, speechless at first. Then a smile slowly appeared on her lips and she took his hoof. "I'd be honored, Spike."

"No, the honor is mine," Spike answered with a smile. The two walked side by side back to the exquisite party.

For the remainder of the night, Spike showed Rarity acts of chivalry she thought had been long forgotten. Without being prompted, Spike held doors open for her, poured her punch, and pulled her chair out for her as they sat down to eat.

Later they took a stroll out in the garden, talking about how much fun they were having. Spike was glad to hear he could treat her to a nice evening.

As they walked past a rose bush, Spike plucked a rose with his mouth and offered it to Rarity, who smiled brightly. "For you, Miss," he said.

She batted her lashes as he gently placed the rose in her styled purple locks of hair. "Thank you," she said. "My, what a gentleman you are, Spike."

He dug at the dirt with one hoof nervously. "A pony as beautiful as you deserves a beautiful rose to compliment her."

Rarity blushed. Her heartbeat skittered in her chest. Older Spike was a real charmer.

Suddenly a harsh wind whipped through the garden. Rarity shivered.

Immediately, Spike removed his coat and placed it over Rarity's shoulders. She smiled sweetly up at him and he smiled back.

Later, as the party was dying down, the two made their way back inside. Spike realized there was one last thing Rarity hadn't gotten to do tonight. He cleared his throat, getting her attention. He bowed, extending a hoof out to her. "Care to dance milady?"

She grinned. "How could I refuse?" she answered.

They enjoyed a gentle slow dance. The melodic piano music was so soothing.

They nuzzled as the music played, and it was as if nopony was in the room but the two of them.

Rarity began to feel entranced by Spike. So handsome as a stallion, and he did all the right things without even having to be asked.

"Still having the worst night ever?" Spike asked her.

She rested her head on his chest. "Anything but," she answered. "You have turned my whole night around."

He chuckled. "Does that mean I've been a better date than ol' Blueblood?"

She giggled. "A million times better. He's not even in your league of greatness."

As they held each other close, Rarity looked into his eyes. "Spike," she whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back intently.

"You are…everything I imagined in a date. Handsome, charming, chivalrous, a great dancer as well. Who needs royalty when I have someone better?"

He smiled. "Glad I could be of assistance. I must find that magician and thank him as well."

Rarity gazed up at him. "I don't want this night to end," she whispered.

Their muzzles inched closer to one another. "Neither do I," he murmured.

He brushed his lips against hers, and they shared a wonderful kiss. In front of everypony there.

It turned out to be a night of dancing and romancing for Rarity after all.

When they parted, Spike could feel a strange magic course through him. His eyes widened, realizing the spell was ending. "Uh oh," he said quietly.

Rarity looked up at him in alarm. "What? What is it?"

He broke away and dashed out of the ballroom. "The spell!" he shouted.

"Spike! Wait! Come back!" Rarity called, chasing after him. She galloped outside, calling his name all the while. She searched all over for him. But her stallion charming was nowhere to be found. Finally she reached the bridge that overlooked the pond, and saw him.

He was a baby dragon once again.

Rarity gasped and looked down at him dejectedly. She sighed and lowered her head, closing her eyes.

Spike ran over and hugged her leg. "Don't be sad, Rarity," he said. "I had the best time with you tonight. Nothing could have possibly made it better. And…now you know."

"Know what?" she asked.

"You know what kind of stallion you should wait for. Don't settle for anything less than you deserve Rarity. Especially not jerks like that Blueblood guy."

She smiled lovingly. "Thank you, my little Spikey-Wikey."

"Thanks for being my date," he answered.

About that time, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were leaving and approaching the two. They all looked disappointed and exhausted.

"Hello darlings!" Rarity greeted her friends. "Did you all have fun?"

"Ugh," Twilight groaned. "More like the total opposite. We all had the worst night of our lives." The others nodded and huffed in agreement.

"Ain't that the truth!" grumbled Applejack.

"You said it," Rainbow Dash added with a scowl.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie said nothing, but just stood there, their heads drooping. Fluttershy had a psychotic look in her eyes that puzzled and almost frightened Rarity. She wanted to ask her about it, but decided it best not to.

Twilight sighed. "Well, Spike, Rarity, how was your night?" she asked.

Rarity and Spike exchanged knowing smiles.

"I had a marvelous night actually," Rarity answered. "I got to dance with the stallion of my dreams."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed my first MLP one-shot! I know I didn't stay true to the entire plotline and events of The Best Night Ever episode, but I had to change it up a bit for the story.**_

_**Please feel free to review. :)**_


End file.
